


Blissful Confusion

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, a little angst in the middle, bucky just doenst want to mess things and refuses to acknowledge his problems, but they are there, clint nat and wanda are there very breifly, confused bucky is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Bucky being completely oblivious that him and Sam have been dating for like 6 months and Bucky finally understand why Sam has been kissing him, sleeping in the bed with him, and being a all around sap with him.
From: anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'll tell you what, naming all these prompts is literally the most time consuming thing i do before i post them. it's ridiculous. anyway, enjoy! and thanks for reading!!

Bucky was confused. He’d been confused for awhile. And, as one does when they’re confused, he hadn’t said anything or asked Sam what was going on at all. He just kept his confusion to himself and went along with it. 

About six months ago Sam had kissed him. It was nice. It was more than nice, it was amazing. They’d been on the balcony, avoiding all the people at Tony’s party, his third that month, and Bucky had made a joke. He thought it was actually a pretty good one, and it made Sam throw his head back and laugh, so there was that. And then Sam had stopped laughing and looked at Bucky, with this weird look on his face, and then he’d kissed him. Just a gentle press of lips and then he was gone, Bucky didn’t even have time to kiss him back. And it sort of escalated from there. 

Sam had started taking him out to dinner. He was now sleeping in Bucky’s room most nights. And he was just being very sweet and loving in general and Bucky didn’t want to complain, because holy shit was it nice. He was just…unsure of how exactly it had happened. He knew how it had happened, he’d been there, he just, didn’t know how it happened. He was lost, absolutely fucking lost. 

He was in the gym, hitting the punching bag as hard as could, he was pretty sure it was gonna rip soon, he didn’t really care. 

“Buck? You okay?” Steve’s concerned voice came from behind him. He hit the bag a few more times and turned around, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

“Yep. Completely fine. Why?” he asked through his heavy breathing. Steve just stood there staring at him.

“What?” he asked, resting his hands on his hips and shaking his head, still trying to catch his breathe.

“You just seem…agitated.” Steve said slowly, eyeing the punching bag wearily, like he thought it was about to spontaneously combust or something. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back to the bag. 

“I’m fine Steve.” He punched the bag a few times.

“I’m not agitated.” More punches.

“Maybe you’re agitated.” He mumbled grumpily, his punches getting harder.

“But I,” he paused and pulled his fist back over his shoulder, “am fine.”

He punched the bag and the chain holding it snapped, it fell to the floor with a thud, sliding a few feet across the gym floor. He dropped hands to his sides and stared at it. Steve walked over and stood next to him, also staring at the bag.

“Right. Yeah. You seem great.” Steve said with a nod. Bucky sighed next to him. 

“I don’t need your sarcasm right now Roger’s. If you have nothing helpful to say you can fuck off.” Bucky said, looking sideways at him and seeing him smile.

“Fine. No more sarcasm. But only if you tell me what’s going on with you.” He said, moving his hand to Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky groaned.

“I told you, I’m fine. Now will you just help me with this.” He motioned toward the bag on the floor.

“Should I... hide it, somewhere?” Bucky asked as he and Steve walked over to the grounded bag. Steve chuckled.

“Naw, you can just throw it away. It’s happened to me a few times, don’t worry about it.” He said, helping Bucky hoist it onto his shoulder. 

“Good to know.” Bucky said and turned to head for the door, he was stopped by Steve’s hand on his shoulder, the grip tight.

“Ah ah ah, you forgot something.” He said. Bucky huffed and took a few steps, pulling Steve forward and almost pulling him off his feet. 

“No. I didn’t. Now let me go so I can get a new punching bag and beat it into submission.” He said, trying to shrug Steve’s hand off and not succeeding.

“It’s an inanimate object Buck, I don’t think it can submit.” 

“Well, let me go get one and we’ll fuckin find out.” Bucky said turning to glare at Steve, and then moving his eyes down and glaring at Steve’s hand.  
Steve pulled his hand away and held both up in surrender. 

“Okay okay.” Steve said, and Bucky turned to leave again, he was an idiot for thinking he was getting away that easy. 

“I’m just sayin-“

Bucky groaned loudly, titling his head back, letting the bag roll off his shoulder and hit the ground with a thick sounding thud. He spun around on his heel, still looking at the ceiling until he was turned toward Steve and then moving his head back down to look at him, his eyes wide. He moved his hands to his hips and glared. 

“What, Steve? What?” 

Steve smiled. Bucky rolled his eyes and bit his tongue so he wouldn’t yell at him.

“You’ve obviously got some things going on in your head, and…I’m here is all. If you wanna talk about it.” He put his hands out palms up and then put them in his pockets and backed away toward the door. Bucky nodded at him and picked the bag back up with a grunt.

“Unless it’s something you’re gonna talk to Sam about.”

Bucky stopped walking. What the fuck. He spun around again. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Steve. Steve widened his eyes, Bucky’s tone startling him.

“I just mean, since you two are a thing now, I thought you might want to talk to him. It’s fine Buck, I get it.” Steve said with a shrug and a smile. 

“I… we… Sam and- what?” Bucky stammered, he felt like his brain was short circuiting, he was pretty sure there might be smoke coming out of his ears. Steve was giving him a worried look. 

“Yeeeaah… you and Sam. Together. For like six months or something now isn’t it?” he asked, talking slowly, like he was worried Bucky wasn’t understanding. And he was kind of right about that. Bucky took a deep breath and made a weird noise, once again dropping the punching bag on the floor. He spun around again and stumbled toward the door.

“You okay Buck?” Steve called after him.

“I’ll get back to you.” He called back as he walked down the hall, his feet moving fast as he got closer to the elevator. He threw himself into it and leaned against the back wall, his chest rising and falling quickly. The elevator dinged, the door slid open and he jumped out, and nearly ran down the hall to the living room. Clint and Nat were laying in a weird tangled up pile on the couch.

“Hey Bu-“

“Have you seen Sam?” Bucky cut Clint off, looking around the room like Sam might be hiding somewhere.

“Nope, haven’t seen- okay bye!” Clint called after Bucky as he left the room quickly before Clint could finish. He jogged down the hall and stuck his head into Sam’s room, no Sam. He stuck his head into Steve’s room, no Sam. He stuck his head into nearly all the damn rooms in the hall, no Sam, though he did get a very cheerful ‘hello’ from Wanda when he stuck his head in her room, and then a very confused ‘goodbye’ when he disappeared again. 

He finally made it to his room at the end of the hall, he leaned in to see Sam lounged on his bed reading a book. He lowered the book when he saw Bucky come in and gave him a sweet smile. Bucky groaned internally at the cuteness, he stood there, his chest rising and falling quickly, staring at Sam. He stared so long that Sam’s face dropped from happy to see him, to looking concerned. 

“Buck are you-“

“Are we dating!?!” Bucky shouted, he sounded frantic, even to his own ears, and he cringed a little. Sam looked at him, shocked now. 

“Uuhh… I… I thought so…” Sam said slowly, sounding sad, he sat up on the bed, closing his book.

“Since when though?” Bucky asked, his breathing was still labored and his hands where clenching and unclenching at his sides. Sam laughed humorlessly and stood up.

“Since almost six months ago.” He said, his voice tight. 

“Listen, if you didn’t want this you should have said.” He said, pushing past Bucky and heading for the door. Bucky made a strangled noise and grabbed his arm, spinning Sam to look at him. 

“That’s not what I meant! I just-“

“Well that’s what it sounded like!”

“Yeah I get that now but it’s not what I meant at all!”

“Then what the hell did you mean?!”

“I didn’t know!” he yelled, throwing his hands up and then dropping them.

The silence that followed seemed deafening after their shouting. Both of them were breathing heavy now, and Bucky felt like he had just screwed things up royally, he should have just kept his fucking mouth shut and savored the good thing while he had it. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t know.” he whispered, looking at Sam, pleading with him not to go without saying it. Sam looked at him for a moment, like he was trying to figure out if Bucky was lying. Bucky swallowed hard and a tear dripped down his face, Sam’s expression turned fond and he rushed forward, his hands coming up to the sides of Bucky’s face. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s okay Buck.” He said, his thumb wiping away the tear. He pulled Bucky into a hug, wrapping him in his arms and making Bucky feel safe. 

“You really didn’t know?” Sam asked into his neck. Bucky shook his head, his hands fisting in the back of Sam’s shirt. 

“I should have asked, I just didn’t want to mess it up. I’m sorry.” Bucky said into Sam’s shoulder, his voice muffled. Sam squeezed tighter and then rubbed his hand over Bucky’s back soothingly. 

“You wouldn’t have messed it up, and you’ve got nothin to be sorry for.” 

“I didn’t screw it up then? We’re okay? You’re gonna stay?” Bucky asked, pulling away a little to look at Sam. Sam smiled at him again, Bucky’s stomach did a flip and he smiled back. 

“I’m gonna stay. For as long as you’ll have me.” Sam said, brushing his nose against Bucky’s and then kissing him. Bucky hummed into the familiar kiss, his hands going to Sam’s waist and pulling him closer. Now that he’d finally realized he had Sam, that he was his, he had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
